Furry Rocks!
by Kittiesrock1234
Summary: Toralei Knows that she is missing something. Rocco simply has no one to fang out with, but things bring the two rebels closer and closer together. And soon, this couple, with a few ups and downs, find out that they are meant for each other. Rocco/Toralei :)
1. Chapter 1

Rocco looked up. He watched as the assembly started. Mrs. Bloodgood; the headmistress, came into sight and walked across the stage to the center. Then she announced

"Welcome students of Monster High, to our first assembly. Today we will be naming the captains for most of the teams."

Rocco hoped with all his heart that Rocco would become the S.K.R.M team captain's leader. He was way better than Deuce, Breuce, Draculeo, Heath and Manny. His only problem was the wolf, Clawd Wolf. Clawd was Rocco's only competition, and Rocco sure didn't like taking orders from him.

Mrs. Bloodgood's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"For the fearleading team, the captain will be Cleo De Nile!"

"What?!" a shocked voice broke from the crowd. Rocco recognized Toralei Stripe, who was an orange werecat who had been the team's best cheer monster. When Cleo first started fearleading, she didn't know how to do anything, so Toralei out of the kindness of her heart helped her. Everyone had expected her to be captain after Nefera left, but they were wrong.

Cleo stood up, a smug grin on her face, "Sorry Toralei, only Royals rule!" she bragged walking over to claim her packet. Mrs. Bloodgood got back on stage and cleared her throat

"For the S.K.R.M team, the captain will be Rocco DuRoq."

Rocco passed a sigh of relief; he got up, walked over, and got his packet. Then he turned around and headed back to where he had been sitting.

The assembly went on and on. Robecca Steam for the dance team, Clawd became the football team's captain, Venus McFlytrap became the Taco Club ( a recycling club ) captain, Deuce Gorgon; Clawd's friend, became the Casketball captain, Catrine DeMew as the art captain, Lagoona Blue for the swim captain, Clawdeen Wolf as the Fashion club captain, and Spectra Vondergeist for the fearbook captain. The bell rang and lunch began. Rocco's younger brother; Garrot, came over and congratulated him on becoming the S.K.R.M captain.

Rocco didn't particularly like his little annoying brother that well and just said

"Whatever, it wasn't hard. Now go find your friends and fang out with them, if you have any."


	2. Chapter 2

Toralei looked around for her friends, Meowlody and Purrsephone. When she found them she sprinted over to them, spatting furiously under her breath.

"I can't believe Cleo is captain!" Meowlody stated

"I know! How dare Nefera make her captain! She said you would be captain!" Purrsephone added.

"After everything I did for her…." Toralei hissed.

"I bet cleo made her!" Meowlody said.

"I guess we will live. Let's go get lunch." Toralei sighed, and the three kitties headed for lunch. When they got there, the twins went and both got a tuna sandwich. The only difference is that when they got ice cream, Meowlody got chocolate, and Purrsephone got Strawberry. Toralei picked out trout and a vanilla milkshake. Then they headed to the cash register and waited in the long they all shared an account, they only put in one number I.D.

"You troublemakers need to put money in that account of yours, your balance is already negative $65! If you aren't paying, you don't get a lunch today, you kitties don't deserve it!" The lunch lady snapped.

"Sorry, but we don't have any money…" Toralei said.

"Well go ahead and put your lunches back." The lunch lady replied. "Next!"

The ghoul behind them was very familiar. Cleo De Nile.

"Yeah go put your lunch away fish breath!" She sneered paying for her lunch, which had enough food to feed Toralei and her friends for a week. Toralei was hurt. She started to walk away, shedding a tear, when another monsters voice said\

" Put the cats lunch on mine, I won't let anyone starve."

Toralei spun around, shocked. "You sure?" she meowed.

"Yes, its fine." The guy said. He was a tall; muscular gargoyle. He's kind of cute! Toralei thought in her mind, then thought Shut up Toralei!

He paid for their lunches and then walked away. So did the shocked werecats.

"That was nice of him!" The twins said at the same time.

"Yeah" Toralei meowed. Now that's someone who I wouldn't mind dating! Toralei thought to herself. Then she realized how dumb she was. No one liked her, and ever would! She was poor, and ugly! She wasn't the captain of anything, popular. She wasn't anyone, just Toralei Stripe, a nobody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: So sorry it took me so long! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far... more chapters up eventually... Now to what you want; Chapter 3.**

Rocco walked over to Mad Science, his next class. The bell rang as soon as Rocco sat down. Clawd ran in racing to his seat; sweating.

"What were you up to?" Heath asked.

"Nothing bro." Clawd said as the teacher walked in. Mr. Hack started to announce an assignment.

"Today we are going to learn about Lab safety. We are going to get into partner groups and work on the worksheet. Go" Students ran over to their beasties to be partners. The problem was, the only friend Rocco had, went to a different school, which was called "Granite City High". He looked around to see if there was anyone left. Toralei had spotted him, and walked up to him.

"Want to be partners?" She asked.

"Sure…" Rocco replied.

"So... What is your name?" Toralei asked.

"Rocco" He answered.

"Well, Rocco, thank you for buying my friends and I's lunches, that was really nice of you." Toralei meowed quickly.

"No problem." He said, heading to grab the worksheet. Once he got it, he headed back to where Toralei waited.

"Besides, I didn't like the way Cleo was treating you three, being royal is no excuse to bully." Rocco admitted.

"Finally, I find someone who agrees with me!" Toralei purred, smiling. She grabbed the sheet and looked it over.

"This is so easy!" she admitted.

"For you..." Rocco sighed, he never had good grades.

"Why don't you let me help you then? We could meet after school and I could help you…" Toralei suggested.

"Sure." Rocco replied. Maybe he could get his grade up for once.


End file.
